


Hair Fetish

by SimonTamSherlockBabe



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: And if I did where can I buy some of the hair?, And it's really not a hair fetish as the title claims, Drabble, Even if it is atrocious Caroline, Gen, Hair, I highly doubt this ever ever happened, Just a bit o' swearing, Poor Brian, The hair.... the beautiful hair....., Well could, Wow I have no life, You could hide small children in it, it's not slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonTamSherlockBabe/pseuds/SimonTamSherlockBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly a drabble that came to mind whence I was bored.</p><p>Brian is having a <i>very</i> bad hair day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.... again. This was another case of: 'the muse struck and I must answer it without delay.' Well the muse DID strike.... at 2:00 A.M. And well I was very bored. 
> 
> This is again for my friend Caroline, I was thinking about Brian's hair and her comments came to mind and well, I think she'll appreciate it.
> 
> And the usual disclaimer: If you really think I'm making any sort of money on writing this, you're crazy. Seriously have you read my shitty fics? Have you read this one? There is absolutely no way I'm making money from this. And is you think I am, I'll ask you where to get the drugs.

Brian woke up with a horrible hangover and the distinct feeling of someone missing. He looked over to the other side of his bed and saw that; that side of the bed was empty but the sheets were ruffled. The images of last night suddenly hit him and he knew what happened. She was a groupie, she wasn't going to stay the entire night.

He sat up and clutched his head, the throbbing worsened. But yet, his head felt..... lighter somehow. It was a weird feeling. He stood up and put on some pants as he wasn't wearing any and headed to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked up at his reflection and froze. This was not good. Ohhhhh fuck. His throat tightened with anger and tears. Yes he was vain, who in the rock industry wasn't to some extent? But this, this wasn't fair. He ran his hand through the newly shortened locks, and they were _short_. He felt tears in his eyes at the fact he'd have to grow his hair out again. This was the bitter dregs. This was like drinking tea and swallowing all the leaves at the bottom of the mug. It just wasn't right.

After all he was Brain May, his hair was famous and now it was gone.

He walked with a stiff upper lip to his dresser where upon he stumbled upon a note:

_Brian,_

_Your hair is lovely. So lovely in fact I took some as a momento. Well.... more than some. Thanks!_

Wow, he'd had women steal his clothes and all but never chop off his hair while he slept. That was a new low and she did a shitty cutting job.

He threw on a hat, some clothes, and headed to the studio to meet up with the rest of the group. He didn't take the hat off and endured teasing from Roger.

"Come on Bri, why won't you take it off?" Roger was trying to take away the hat and Brian wasn't amused. 

"Roger leave it goddamn it!"

It was a little later when Brian had his back turned that Roger snuck up and nicked the hat. "Oh my god Brian." The drummer went wide eyed as did John and Freddie. 

"Fuck you Rog."

"What happened?" John asked trying to conceal his laughter.

"Groupie with a hair fetish?" Roger asked.

"You could say that," Brian retorted.

"Well," Freddie said suddenly, "You know, hair today gone tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god XD he would look so horrid with short hair! You seriously think I could make money from this? Get sued yeah..... You're welcome Caroline!


End file.
